Sora Kohi
'Sora Kohi '''is the princess of Dimension Niji and friend of Megami Hanta and ex-girlfriend of Midori Doragon History Sora was born to the king and queen of Niji, her and her twin sister Yamori Kohi. Sora and Yamori were extremely close, until one day after a Vampire argues with Sora's parents, the Vampire takes Yamori and drains her in front of Sora and her parents, much to their horror. The Vampire gets away... Appearance/Persona Sora is extremely attractive, and has blonde hair, very large breasts and blue eyes. In her Princess form, she gains unique wings that resemble multicoloured crystals attached to tree branches. When she uses magic, her hair turns rainbow colours. She is very stubborn, but kind as well. She will stand up for what she believes in, even if it requires violence. Season 1 1: Winds of Redemption When Midori goes to Megami's house, he meets Megami's house-mate, Sora. Sora instantly takes a liking to Midori, and flirts with him, until Megami sarcastically remarks that it is past her bedtime. 2: The One of Many When Midori, Megami and Sora come home from the shops, Sora realises that Midori bought pot from a dealer in Armadale. Whilst Megami has a shower, Sora goes into Midori's room and they eventually have sex. Sora tells Midori she loves him, and he loves her. 3: Glistening with Life Kitsune and Rai, Sora's friends come over to dinner. When Kitsune starts flirting with Midori, Sora gets jealous and eventually storms off. Megami follows after her, and Sora reveals that her and Midori had sex, and that they are in a relationship. 4: World of the Shiftahs Sora is seen briefly walking down the street, humming Skrillex. Motsu spies her from an alleyway, and states that Motsu will strike soon... 6: Society of the Moonlight Sora and her friends are invited to the local tavern by Gekko Kiba, a Vampire. She technically goes as Midori's date, according to Midori. However, the tavern is ambushed by Vampires. Sora fights them, despite being half drunk. 7: The Scent of Water After killing many Vampires, Sora notices that her dress is covered with Vampire blood, and has a bath full of rose petals. Midori sneakily joins her, and they have sex. 8: Stars of a Light Darkness Sora is briefly seen in the kitchen drinking an ''Up & Go for breakfast. 9: The Six Saviours of Hellena Whisp Sora and her friends, including Midori Doragon and Megami Hanta track down Hellena Whisp and rescue her from Kishi Gankyu. Season 2 11: New Meaning to Darkness Sora is awoken by Sakana yelling in pain. She and her friends rush over to see what it is, and Sakana reveals that he has sensed Motsu's presence in this world. When Motsu possesses Megami, Sora rushes out to see what happened, only wearing a towel. MotsuMegami attacks Sora, and takes her towel off. 12: The Shadows of Motsu The only time Sora appears is when she lies naked on her bed. Midori gets a black blanket and covers her body, covering up the exposed nudity. 13: Conscience of Coldness Midori and Sora are packing for Dimension Niji. When they finish packing, Sora and Midori go outside, only to be attacked by Snow Spirits, and later the Big Freeze. Sora, Midori, Sakana and Kitsune escape and teleport to a mansion, in which Sakana hypnotises the owners to go on a holiday to the Caribbean. 14: The Gap of Tamashi Sora appears briefly in the mansion, stating how much she loves staying at the mansion. 15: Crown of the Darkness Ready to go, Sora and her friends are about to go to Dimension Niji by using the Seahorse, but Sora is attacked by Nokkturnuls, causing a fight to ensue. Sora and her friends are captured by the Nokkturnuls and taken to Korosu Kurai. She is amongst the ones to discover that Gankyu is alive, and her and her friends escape to Dimension Niji. 16: Dimension Niji Sora is now in Dimension Niji, which causes her to have a flashback from the past, when she lived in Dimension Niji, and her twin sister, Yamori Kohi, was still alive. She also remembers the day her twin sister was seemingly killed and drained by a mysterious Vampire. 17: Town of the Rainbow Sora and her friends go to the Flatlands to negotiate with the Kani-people, a crablike species native to the Flatlands. However, the Kani-people attempt to eat them, and they are forced to escape. The Kani-people attack Sora and her friends with dynamite, but Sora and co. escape on a boat, but Sakana is left behind. 18: The Battleship v. The Galleon Sora, Kitsune and Midori are sailing for StarFish Cove on a boat, but they are attacked by a sea serpent which destroys the ship. Sora is knocked unconscious. 19: The Pits of Huleheim Sora washes up on StarFish Cove, lying next to Midori, unconscious. Her arm is cut, and Midori bandages it with an old towel. After half an hour, Sora wakes up, and groans dizzily. An hour later, and Sora is ready to walk now. However, they break through the bridge to the castle and end up in Huleheim. Sora and Midori discover Kishi Gankyu and several other Nokkturnuls, and they join forces, only for Midori to betray him, and Sora and Midori escape. Sora is reunited with her mother and father, the King and Queen of Niji, and she is revealed to be the Princess. The four go to a room to see a rescued Elk tribe member, only for strange happenings to happen to Midori. 20: The Battle of Niji Sora watches with her parents as many ships with black sails sail towards StarFish Cove. Mr Kurai's ships, each one filled with Nokkturnul. Suddenly, the boulder covering the exit cracks in half, and falls. Gankyu walks up the stairs and out of the exit, sees the Kurai ships, and laughs triumphantly. There are several sounds that sound like an explosion, and cannonballs fly past Gankyu and hit the castle, smashing through castle walls. Some Nokkturnul jump off the ship and swim to land. Gankyu smiles victoriously, and leads the shipless Nokkturnul to the castle as Kurai's ships fire more cannonballs. Gankyu walks past a stall, whose stall-owner's head was blasted off by a cannonball, shrugs and steals a mango from there. Klé and Midori are running down the corridor and catches up with Sora and her royal parents. Sora smirks, then turns to the ships, and chants some strange words that sound like a gentle windchime. Suddenly, the rainbow shining them expands into a multicoloured forcefield around the castle and stalls. Sora smiles in satisfaction as the cannonballs shot bounce off the forcefield and hit the ships again. A huge battle ensues, and Sora steps through the rainbow, gaining her Princess powers. She battles and defeats MotsuMegami, and after Midori defeats the Big Freeze and Sora opens the orb which has the sun inside, Niji is at peace again... Season 3 21: When In Moscow Sora and her friends travel to Moscow, Russia to track down MotsuMegami and free Motsu from Megami with the BunkoBlade. They discover where she is staying, an abandoned building, and they destroy it. MotsuMegami gets away but Sora kidnaps Gekko in her Princess form. 22: Russia Rushin' After Sora and co. interrogate Gekko Kiba back at the Lotte Hotel Moscow, they get a call from MotsuMegami, stating that she will exit Megami in exchange for money. However, when they get there, it is an ambush which resolves in a many explosions. Sora and Midori discover some toxic waste, revealing where MotsuMegami is hiding. 23: Last Day of the Year They track MotsuMegami down to an abandoned village which is now used for final disposal for toxic waste, and storage for electromagnets. A fight ensues between Sora and co. and MotsuMegami. Sora gets hurt a lot, but Motsu is killed when Sakana stabs her with the BunkoBlade, and Motsu gets out of her only to get killed by toxic waste. Sora is so happy that Megami is back, she's in tears. Sora and her friends then come back to Australia just in time for New Year's Day. 25: Twisting and Coiling Midori wakes up to hear Sora talking to someone at the door. He hears her voice and a man's voice, and pops his head out the door suspiciously. Sora is shutting the door, so he doesn't get a good look at the man's face, not even his hair colour. When Sora walks past my room, Midori sneaks out and go to the front window. He looks out of the window to see a teenage boy with brown hair walking down their street. Midori questions Sora's trust, thinking she may be cheating on him. 26: Blood in the Mirror Sora and her friends go to a Byford nightclub called the Ghastly Reflection. Sora and Kitsune start dancing right away, having a great time. When Leon asks Sora to dance with her, it makes Midori jealous, so Midori dances with Ani. When the music stops, Ani kisses Midori. Sora sees, and gets extremely angry. She dumps him and walks out of the Ghastly Reflection, saddened. 28: The Past Wreaks of Loss... After deciding she cannot live with Midori, Sora goes to Taiyo's house and asks if she can be room-mates with her. Taiyo agrees and the two hug, but are tracked down by their DoppelGangers. The Sora and Taiyo DoppelGangers attack them and try to rape them - DoppelGangers are sexually attracted to their real forms - but Sora and Taiyo are saved by Megami, who kills their DoppelGangers... 29: DoppelGangers Sora and Taiyo tell Kitsune, Sakana and Midori about the DoppelGanger attack, making Sakana realise that Lamia has escaped Mira and is at large. When Sakana gives them a choice to either stay home and keep safe or fight, Sora chooses to fight. 30: City Skirmish Sora, Taiyo, Kitsune and Midori go right to the centre of Perth City to fight DoppelGangers. Her unique wings burst from her back, and she shoots up into the air, and shoots a huge ball of red energy at Lamia. Lamia whips the orb, and it shatters like red glass, raining over the dead city. Midori forms green wings out of venom, the edges glow green in the night. Midori runs along the ground, then jumps up and starts flying. Midori flies up, a few metres away of Sora and Lamia. Sora and Midori nod at each other, and Midori shoots green glowing tendrils at Lamia, whilst Sora shoots red glowing tendrils. They wrap around Lamia, and Lamia grunts and struggles, before pulling out two huge knives and cutting through the tendrils with ease. Midori frowns, and Lamia hurls a knife at Sora, who blocks it with a red forcefield. Lamia hurls her other knife, which cuts through the forcefield and hits Sora in the shoulder. Sora bends over in pain, and rips the knife out, dropping it. Lamia is about to kill Sora, when Midori tries to attack her. Sora attacks Midori, and slices his fingers off, ruins his wings, and forces him to fall, then eventually goes unconscious from blood loss. Sora witnesses Sakana banish Lamia. Category:Characters